Hailey Bryer and the Werevampire Curse (Harry Potter Spinoff)
by ShannonMMetcalf
Summary: Hailey Bryer is just a typical 17 year old girl with certain... magical qualities. She knows all about Harry Potter's epic battle, seventeen years ago. She was only an infant when that historical battle took place. Now she's infected by a hideous vampire beast. It's hard maintaining the top of her class grades, when all she wants now is the blood that's buried inside all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hailey Bryer and the Werevampire Curse

Chapter 1:

An Infectious Touch

A full moon was resting overhead, illuminating a vast and thick forest. Sprinting through the trees, like a gazelle running from a predator, was a medium height girl, who had just turned seventeen that night. Her hair was so blonde that it nearly mimicked the luminous orb above, which was shocking compared to her medium tanned skin. As she continued to sprint between the thickly woven trees, she could hear howling behind her. The girl's eyes were a light orange color, and her cheekbones were slightly high. Her cheeks filled out the rest of her face, and her lips were slightly thicker than average. She had multiple piercing in both ears, and resting in the middle of her bottom lip was a small silver ring.

Her nose was sharp, yet slightly wide. She was heaving, resting her back against a nearby tree. When her right leg moved back, she winced as it touched the bark. She couldn't help but look down, realizing that her calf was bleeding. "Shit…" she muttered, looking back up at the sky. Sweat had been pouring off of her by what felt like a gallon full per minute. When she lifted her arms, her hands began shaking. The fear that had been running throughout her body like a raging bull refused to cease its movement. She leaned forward, holding tightly onto her legs as she tried harder to get air into her lungs.

At that time, she had been wearing short white jogging shorts, a matching pair of running sneakers, and a short sleeveless tank top. Her hair had been tied up into a ponytail to stop it from touching her back. She felt so uncomfortable, with the sweat sticking to every inch of her skin. She needed to get back to Walsh University, her witch and wizard school.

It was sort of like Hogwarts, but different since it was held in the mountaintops of Colorado Springs, Colorado. "Come on Hailey, you can do this… Y-Your life depends on it." she muttered. Her lungs were burning, and that felt odd to her. She had been an avid jogger for over three years now. It was always a way for her to clear her head before exams. Seeing as she was going to start her seventh and final year at Walsh, she figured she needed to get the rest of her things packed. But some force seemed to be stopping her, or some _thing_. As Hailey stood there with her lungs on fire, mental images of the beast that attacked her flew through her mind.

It was a ghastly looking thing, that stood halfway up the trees, which was around twenty five feet tall. It's arms were thick with rippling muscle, as well as its legs and the thing's feet looked like they were eight times the size of Hailey's own. The beastly man's chest was wide and burly and his skin seemed to be as pale as the moon itself, with a very slight tinge of gray. "It's the face that I can't get out of my head thought…" she whispered. She could see it clear as day, as if she was introduced to that thing just now. It had huge sharp ears, a long face with a round chin, yet wide jaw.

His nose seemed to be sucked in, but still protruded a bit. His hair was buzz cut, and was the only thing whiter than his skin. When he hissed at her, two giant fangs could be seen, dripping with fresh blood. They looked as if they were at least a foot in length apiece. "But his eyes… They were as black as a demon's!" Hailey shook her head, still groaning from the pain in her right calf. It was still bleeding profusely which began to make her feel a bit nauseas.

Her stomach was gurgling, burning hotter than her lungs ever did. She heard that beast roaring off in the distance. "Fuck… Fuck, fuck!" she was panicking now, with her adrenaline bursting through the roof of her skull. She immediately pushed off of the tree, and sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. The beast was only ten feet behind her, she knew because she could hear trees snapping only five seconds after passing them. _Please help me God…_ She thought. Her face had been perspiring heavily, and her clothes were soaked at this point. Just ahead, an incline could be seen.

Rising up the side of this hill had been a small pathway, made specifically for the students and anyone who wished to walk down there. Despite the fact that her heart had been beating out of her chest, Hailey pushed through the agony and began ascending the mountainside. The faster she ran, the more her legs would burn, but no matter how fast she went, that thing was always just behind her. _Please… Please help me!_ She pushed even harder, sprinting at full force, using the trees as a form of leverage to help her traction.

The paranoia that had taken over her seemed to be the one final thing that pushed her through his pain. Her leg had been bleeding the entire time, making her feel woozier than ever. She was nearly at the top of the mountain though, watching as the sun began to appear. It was slowly running down the pathway, and somehow she knew she had to reach it. _If I just push a bit more…_ Her eyes were locked on the dirt ahead of her; she refused to give that beast a second of attention. Her survival instincts had kicked in over twenty feet back as she saw the sun getting ever closer to her.

 _Almost there Hailey! You're almost… FUCK!_ She felt some sort of giant clawed hand grab onto her injured leg. Immediately it made her fall, and scream in pain. The sunlight was just inches from her finger tips, so she dug her hands into the soil and pulled. Adrenaline is an amazing emotion, causing even the weakest of people to do inhuman things. "Let go of me!" she screamed. When she looked back, those giant soulless eyes gazed back at her. Fear was peaking at this point, making her ears ring all the while. Her heart seemed to be beating up in her throat now as she was brought face to face with the beast.

The way that this thing's eyebrows furrowed, made it appear all old and wrinkly. It hissed, making Hailey nearly vomit once again. Its breath felt hot and smelled of rotting flesh and old blood. She was hanging way above the ground now and internally freaking out due to the plummet below her. "What do you want?" she asked. The beast just smiled at her, watching as his flesh began to bubble. Slowly, yet surely, he began to shrink. He didn't let go of her until she was only half a foot from the ground, and he made sure she grabbed onto a tree first.

The man continued to shrink, with steam pouring off of him as he did so. Every now and then he would let out the tiniest whimper, but that was it. Finally, after a short few moments, he was average size, and lightly tan. His hair had changed back to a copper red, and his body had reshaped to a human form. His nose grew back outward, widening a bit, and his jaw fizzled back to a normal shape. He had his hands covering his privates, but other than that, he seemed relatively unaware of where he was.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep, which matched the tallness that he had. He easily towered over Hailey, and she was five feet, nine inches tall. "I could ask you the same thing! Look what you did to my leg!" She turned a bit, showing off the thick claw marks. The man shielded his mouth from the shock, quickly locking his gaze onto her eyes. The way that the man's piercing crystal eyes looked at her, filled her with such sorrow for some reason. She sighed towards the leafy ground, kicking some of them around.

"My name is Ferdin. I hail from Ireland, but have been raised here since I was ten years old. Please don't tell me that I… Oh, damn it!" He pounded a fist onto a nearby tree. "What did you do to me?" The confusion was now growing ever more deeply, which began to scare Hailey. She approached Ferdin, reaching for his face, since for some reason, she was attracted to him. He had a chiseled jaw line, an above average sized lower lip, with a perfect upper one to support it. "My god, you are handsome…" She couldn't believe she just said that.

Her eyes instantly shot open in horror, and she backed away. "I… better go!" She turned to run, but Ferdin stopped her. He held onto her arm, tight but not hard. "Please don't go, not like this. You deserve to know what I did to you." But Hailye wouldn't have it. She yanked her arm out of his grasp, gazing angrily at him. "You just stay the hell away from me! You think that I'm completely oblivious to what you are?! Sure, judge the girl with blonde hair, she's too ditsy to know what's going on around her!" She took a slight step towards him, refusing to lift her gaze off for a single second.

The sun had come out even more now, warming the top of her head. Ferdin couldn't help but feel threatened as he stood there looking at Hailey's bright eyes. The way that they shined in the shadows cast onto her face was too much. "I know what you are and I'm pretty sure what you've done to me is irreversible now. I was still in a state of shock when I asked what you did to me, but now I know. Now that I had time to really recompose myself…" She backed off again, shaking her head slightly. "You sick, twisted person… Now I'm cursed! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH?! YOU CURSED ME!"

Hailey's eyes burned from the horror and sadness, but she wouldn't cry, not in front of her attacker. Ferdin reached out for her once more; she just stumbled back a bit. "I know what's gonna happen. I read all about you, now that I think of it. It was one of my year six lessons, to research a magical beast and learn all of its abilities and how to find them. I was interested in the full moon related beasts, and found out there was much, much more than just lycanthropes. I read there were were horses, were birds, were unicorns, were elephants and way more than that. But the one thin that drew me in the most…"

"Th-That one… _beast_. It was the were-vampire. The weird type of full moon related beast that transforms into a semi-giant vampire as soon as the full moon can be seen after the sun sets. And it just so happens the only way a curse can be transmuted is through physical contact and under the full moon. I'm gonna turn into one next month… I need to get a hold of the counter curse. Damn it! What was the healing spell again?"

Hailey began muttering incoherently to herself, as she traced every last bit of information in her brain. Then it clicked, Ferdin could see it in her face. She just spit towards him and sprinted as fast as she could up to Welsh's east gate. She withdrew an eleven inch, ivory colored wand, and pointed it at the gate. "Alohamora!" she yelled. A light flashed from the tip of the wand and the gates creaked open. She ran inside, allowing the iron bars to shut behind her and lock once more. All she wanted at that moment was to distance herself from her attacker as much as she could.

She ran through an enormous courtyard, which had a giant marble fountain in the center. Standing on top of a replication of Hogwarts, was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. A small figure was carved at the base of the school, which was that of Voldemort. It was his dead body, resting with wand in hand, and dead eyes gazing up to the sky. A plaque was placed in front, with the names of all who fought during the final battle of Hogwarts. And to the bottom right was a special section for all who died. _Rest in peace._ Hailey thought.

She didn't know much about the other witch and wizarding schools of the world, but she did know every single one heard the story of Hogwarts. They all knew about the boy who lived and all that he lost in the process. As she stood there, the sun continued to rise, casting a very strong warmth amongst her aching body. She felt a twinge of pain in her leg, bringing all of her attention back to that of her incident. _Come on Hailey, just clear your mind. You know where you put that magical spell book for year six students. Just remember._

She sat at the edge of the fountain, listening to the trickling sounds of the water splashing around. Behind her sat a giant castle-like building, which was ten stories high, and had an even taller tower on each side. The walls were comprised of solid marble, just like the fountain. A long cobblestone walkway branched off, away from the fountain in four directions. It went south towards the main gates, east towards the forest, west towards the main road and south, up towards the school. Bushes lined up each walkway, standing only a few feet tall, to add a bit of symmetry to the paths.

Then a thought made Hailey jump. "Oh that's right! I always keep my books in my trunk until I need them." She slid her wand back into her pocket and trekked her way up to the school. Trek wasn't really the word; she more so limped her way up. The pain had went beyond agonizing at this point, as the fresh flaw marks continued to sting and scream in pain. She ignored this and kept pressing onward, getting closer to the school by the second. Two big pine trees stood on either side of the front wall, which really added to the beauty of this place.

A giant solid black stone door stood before her, with two images carved and painted onto it. On the left side was a shield with an ox head printed onto it. Its eyes seemed bright, shining with encrusted diamond orbs. The diamonds indicated that this house was strong, but also knowledgeable. It showed that any student in that house had not only the muscle to carry out a task, but the ability to see more than others. On the right side, a tiger head was carved. This animal's eyes had deep red rubies encrusted into them.

The tiger represented not only agility but strength as well. Like the bulls, this house was full of very strong students, not just physically but mentally and spiritually as well. But unlike the bulls, who could see things, the tigers had an uncanny ability to react fast to certain situations. They could also master the art of a tiger's agility by the time they graduated. The bulls had to hone their foreseeing skills tremendously throughout their time at Welsh, whilst the tigers had the gift embedded into their very minds. The blood red eyes indicated, however, that the tigers had some sort of foresight as well.

If they touched the blood of someone, they could see exactly what he or she did in their life. Whereas, the bulls could see it coming from years away, which could be contributed to the strength that bulls have naturally. Hailey's mind began aching as she stood back, thinking of it all. She happened to be sorted into, Tigrior, which was the name of the Tiger's house. Bullshnire is the name of the opposite house. However, Hailey was a bit different than all of the students here. She had a bit of Bullshnire abilities within her, seeing as she could always see the future, even back when she was very young.

She even predicted the night she was going to be attacked by Ferdin, back when she first started this school and laid eyes on him. He happened to be sorted into Bullshnire, which she was thankful for at this point. All the way up to this year, she had tried her best to make sure that night never happened, and yet she was unsuccessful. As she stepped into the school, that constant wincing pain reminded her of her failure. She sobbed a bit, as she walked into the main foyer. It was just a very tall, yet long hallway that lead to another pair of black stone doors.

Along the floor was a very wide carpet, consisting of the two houses. The left was all white, with waves of black and grey spreading throughout it. And on the right, the fabric was a deep red, just like the tiger's eyes outside and had waves of a darker red and black woven into it. Hailey had always loved her house's colors, especially when she got to wear her robes. She checked her iPhone, gasping as she saw the date and time. It read: _Thursday September 10_ _th_ _, 2015._ The time was: _6:50 A.M._ She needed to heal that stubborn wound, before anyone saw it. Withdrawing her wand, Hailey cleared her mind and imagined the spell book appearing before her.

As she flicked her wand up, she muttered, " _Telaccio spell book, year six._ " She felt the her free hand droop a bit as a thick book appeared in it, as if it had materialized right then and there. She smiled, gazing down at the thick leather cover. Telaccio was a spell she had created back when she was only in her sixth year at Welsh. Her intelligence always prided her, reminding her of how smart Hermione Granger was. This spell in particular was a variation of the Accio spell, which is used to summon an item to the caster. She wanted a way for an item to just disappear and reappear wherever she was, no matter how far away she was from the item.

So she spent the better half of the sixth year, perfecting this spell until it was completely flawless, and then she submitted it to the U.S. Board of Magic. They were so impressed by her and the incantation, that they offered her over one and a half million dollars for the rights to it, which she gladly accepted. She flicked her wand again, muttering the words, " _Telaccio school robes._ " Just like the book, her robes appeared.

They were pure black, with a crimson red trim and a tiger head stitched into the left side of the chest. Her first name had been stitched in red underneath the emblem. She also had a custom Quidditch robe, which had her last name: _Bryer,_ stitched in big bold black letters. She had been playing this famous magical sport ever since her second year. As she stepped through the second doors, she slid the robes on, which hid her wound perfectly. Despite this however, Hailey still wanted a way to heal it, so she began flitting through the spell book, under the healing section. Inside the entrance room, it was tall, and completely round.

Straight ahead stood two elevators, the left had a bullhead on it, mimicking the front doors, and the same happened on the right with the tiger. On the right side of this massive room, were five sets of doors, each of which lead to a different class for magic. She needed to get to Transfiguration, which was the furthest door to the left. She began walking towards it, with her nose still pressed into the pages of her book. There were multiple spells, including: _The Mend Bone spell,_ or the _Seal Deep Wounds_ spell. She looked at it, with her eyes burning from fatigue.

"It says I have to rotate my wand twice counter-clockwise and on the third spin, go clockwise and say, " _Defleshapero._ " As kids began to walk by her, out from the eating hall, Hailey tried her best to hid the wound. She leaned up against the walls, directly next to the Transfiguration classroom. _Come on, move!_ She kept waiting, holding her year old book, as she did so. It took nearly five minutes for each and every student to sift into their own classes.

Hailey cursed under her breath, and pointed the wand at her leg wound. She made sure that the hem of her robes were lifted so she could get a good look at the gashes. Her hand rotated counter clockwise, _one._ She did it again, _two._ Then she finished the last part of the spell, muttering: "Defleshapero." A sizzling feeling took place, forcing her to drop her book and wand, as she grasped the singing leg. A small yelp issued from Hailey's mouth, whilst the wounds were being forcibly burnt shut by the magic. Within seconds, her calf wounds were no longer visible.

She couldn't believe it. A spell that was hard for even adults to pull off, she had just done like it was nothing. A small gasping giggle escaped her lips as she smiled down at the sweat covered leg. "That was some impressive spell casting Miss Bryer." A thick Southern accent met Hailey's ears. She gazed up, realizing that Professor Daniel Mass, was staring at her. This man was a tall one, with a stoic stance he always took. His hands would always be partially inside his business coat pockets, with his thumbs sticking out. He was over six and a half feet tall, and was of average muscle size.

His nose is long, crooked and has huge nostrils. This feature constantly reminded Hailey of Dale from the Walking Dead. It was this man's nostrils that was most memorable to her, that was why she recognized Professor Mass so easily. He had a huge handlebar mustache, that was dark brown. His hair had been greased back, and his eyes were medium sized and a deep purple color. Other than the nostrils, the other feature that drew Hailey's eye all the time, was the long stretch marks on his hands and forearms. This matched the similar markings near his ears and cheeks as well.

"Are you gonna come into class, or am I going to have to usher you in?" he said jokingly. "Sorry, sir! I was just…" "He stopped her there, with his hands up. "Just get into class Hailey. We'll be learning about transfiguring yourself into animals today!" He smiled brightly at her, and ushered her into the classroom. When the door shut behind her, he continued to stand outside, with a confused look on his face. He knew those scratch marks and they weren't normal. Not even that incantation she did would be able to heal what caused those markings. He knew that cuts caused by a curse would never truly go away, but fade. With a sigh, he turned and entered the classroom, not noticing the nakedness of Ferdin who had just entered the main doors.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The morning light had been bursting through the multi colored windows, casting an array of orange, yellow and red hues. A warmth began to spread from Hailey's fingertips up her arms and straight down her body to her toes. The room was fairly long, but still square and equal on all sides. Four rows of desks lined it up, with a longer one at the end of the room. The ceiling had always been covered with various things hanging from it, including beastly skulls, and various charts printed on old parchment paper. Hailey couldn't help but smile, as she sat amongst her fellow Tigrior's. Most of which were relatively close to her, which shocked and amazed her really, seeing as in regular school she was unpopular.

A girl with very long, yet smooth red hair turned around towards her. Her eyes were always an amazing shade of topaz, glistening yellow like the sun itself. She has an average sized mouth, a semi-sharp nose, some freckles here and there and a somewhat rounded face. "Hey Hailey, what's up?" she asked. Her voice was very much deeply woven into the New Jersey area, which was one of the things Hailey loved the most about her. "Nothing much Val, and yourself?" Hailey sat beside the red head, staring all the while into her eyes. She smiled once more, "Oh you know, the usual." she said, shrugging a bit.

Val was short for Valarie, but ever since their first encounter back in their first year, Hailey had always called her by her nickname. The way that Val shrugged, with her head cocked and that goofy grin, made a quick laugh escape Hailey's lips. Her friend's quirkiness had been another trait that she loved so much. They went to continue when Professor Mass interrupted them. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to your seventh and final year here at Welsh!" Everyone clapped a bit, then let the man continue. "Yes, and as such, you are all finally allowed to use the more advanced spells. Today we will be learning how to transfigure yourselves into that of other people."

He began waving his wand towards the chalk board as an incantation and wand waving diagram appeared. "The spell is called, _Transfigeri."_ He wrote the appropriate pronunciation on the board, it read: _Trans-fig-airee._ "Now, I must warn you all on the proper pronunciation of this spell. If you do not and I mean this, _if you do NOT_ say the spell with the correct pronunciation, then you will horribly disfigure yourself." Every single person in that room gasped at this, which made Professor Mass laugh a bit. "It's quite alright kids. I know the counter measures in order to restore you to your former self. Remember, this is an incredibly advanced spell. So if you see yourself unable to do it, then it is fine. Everyone practice the wand movement with me."

He pointed the wand at the side of his head, lifted it, moved it diagonally to the left, and then made a rotation movement, clockwise. "That's it! It's a simple and easy to learn movement. Now everyone will take turns up here at the front of the class to see how well you do as first timers. Please stand up." Everyone did as they were asked. He smiled and waved his wand, making all of the tables and chairs disappear instantly. "Okay, how about… Britney Colmes. You go ahead first." A girl, with long, smooth black hair stepped forward and turned towards the class.

Her lips were thick, and her ears have been pierced as well as her lower lip. She has pale red eyes, and even paler skin. Her nose is slightly sharp, and a little wide, and her face is long. Her body was always the perfect weight, with just a bit of chubbiness to make her curves even more accentuated, She happened to be one of Hailey's best friends, alongside Valarie. When she gazed out into the class, she spotted Hailey and waved.

She even gave that patented goofy open mouthed smile that she always did. The one thing that attracted Hailey the most towards Britney, was her personality, which seemed completely different than what she was flaunting all the time. Hailey had lost track of how many times that Britney would walk around with her breasts hanging halfway out for everyone to see, but that was another thing she liked. Ever since she was a young adolescent, Hailey knew she was a lesbian. She loved the way girl's bodies worked, and how they looked when they were covered in water or dripping with sweat.

She began to smile a bit, feeling these day dreams take her away, when Valarie got her attention. "Are you daydreaming about her again?" She laughed a bit, playfully jabbing Hailey's side. "Okay miss Colmes. Remember, point the wand at your head, go up, diagonally to the left, rotate in one complete clockwise circle and say, Transfigerie." Britney began the movement, focusing her attention on who she wanted to turn into then stopped. "Is there a problem miss Colmes?" She turned towards the professor with a quizzical stare. "You seem to be in deep thought Colmes, care to explain?"

"Yes sir. Is it at all possible to transform into an animal instead? I know that there's creatures that you can turn into via Animagi, but can a spell do it too?" She was holding her wand, which was a thick, dark black wood, that is ten inches long, with a tight grip. "Yes, it is possible to transform yourself into that of an animalistic creature, but it requires a firm control of your thoughts. If you think you can pull it off, then I'll award your house with ten points." Britney smiled even brighter this time, then turned her attention to the class once more.

"Okay, move the wand up, diagonal to the left, rotate once clockwise and… Transfigerie horse… OW!" Her hands instantly started to shake violently and bubbled up like a balloon, as her fingers were forcibly fused together, and formed into a huge black hoof. She watched I horror as her chest began to billow outward, as well as her butt as she was forced to her knees. She gritted her teeth, as her butt burst through the seams of her pants, and her feet broke free of her shoes. In replacement of them, were two giant bubbling masses as they too, turned into hooves.

Her back arched and cracked as it realigned itself, and her legs began to grow thicker and longer by the second. Her face seemed to be the only thing that remained normal, until her neck started to thicken. Veins popped out on either side as it grew longer and meatier, The rest of her clothes began to shear off from the intense girth that was inside them. Her face began to snap and stretch away form her, and her teeth all tripled in size as a horse's snout grew in. Her eyes moved from the front of her face to the side, and doubled in size before resting in their final spot.

Her left hand finally grew into a hoof and her knees cracked one at a time, both snapping nastily backwards. With a final bit of popping, and bone movement, Britney's transformation was done. "Can you still speak?" Professor Mass inquired. She turned her head towards him, snorted a bit and then said, "Yes." as clear as day. "Oh my god. Look at that everyone! That's the first time in a long time that someone was able to master this spell so soon. Color me impressed Miss Colmes! Ten points to Tigrior!" Everyone began clapping, and then Professor Mass calmed them down.

"There's an easy counter measure in order to reverse this change. All you have to do is focus your mind on what you once were and say, _Transfigerie Reverse._ That's all!" Britney focused all of her attention onto the opposite wall, thinking as hard as she possibly could. "Transfigerie Reverse." She instantly dropped to her side as every single inch of her body bubbled more furiously than before. The hooves all elongated, until they reformed into human feet and hands. Both knees snapped back into place, and her butt and chest shrank along with her head and neck. It took only seconds for Britney to get her regular human form back.

"That is very impressive work Miss Colmes!" Professor Mass repaired her clothes with just a rotation of his wand, which she immediately put on. "Miss Bryer, would you like to come up next?" "Of course sir!" Hailey never missed a chance to try a new spell. As she walked to the front of the room, Britney gave her a teasing smile, and they both grabbed each other's hand, before departing. Hailey turned around, gazing out into all of the faces of her class. She immediately spotted Valarie and Britney in the back, and then saw another one of her great friends.

Michael Burns. He is a tall, tan skinned man with scraggly black hair, a long nose, wide mouth, small ears, a thin jaw line and a huge forehead. His eyes are a deep shade of sapphire blue. He gave her a smile, which she returned but it wasn't the one that she had received. The one he gave her was that of a, _I wanna be with you_ , smile. She would always friend zone him at any chance she got to try and distance that type of relationship he wanted.

"Miss Bryer, show us what or who you wish to turn into." Professor Mass gave her a deep look of curiosity as he nodded towards her. She turned back to her other friends, looking at Valarie first and then Britney. "Can I turn into you?" she mouthed to Britney. "Of course." she replied silently. Hailey cleared her head, focused on Britney's entire body in her head, and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating faster than ever, but she knew she could do this despite the nerves. She moved her wand up, as it pointed at her head, flicked it diagonally to the left, did the rotation and muttered, "Transfigerie Britney Colmesss.. AAHHHH!"

A searing pain erupted in her skull as it began to reshape. She grasped onto each side, feeling her nose stretch and widen a bit. Her lips inflated almost instantly, and her hair grew longer and became dark. The one thing that Hailey knew most about her friend was that she had a much bigger bust, which scared her. Hailey's back arched as her chest began to crackle and grow. Her breasts were beginning to ache and throb, and suddenly they began to expand. She grimaced, with sweat beading on her face, as they pushed further and further away.

The front of her shirt was stretching to its breaking point, until it tore straight down the middle. Her bra had begun to strain now, until her breasts caused it to shear completely off. Hailey's belly vibrated, as she grew a couple inches taller, and Britney's chubbiness began to fill her up, pouring a bit over the top of her pants. Her legs achingly shook, as well as her butt as they began to fill her pants up fast. She fell to her knees grasping her butt as it ripped clean through the back of the pants.

She lunged forward, balancing herself onto her arms and knees as Her thighs began to expose themselves. Her spine bubbled and cracked, then her hips shot out three inches on each side. Her eyes began to burn a bit as the irises changed from orange to that pale red. After her feet grew to the near breaking point of her shoes, the transformation was done. "Wow! I knew you could do it Miss Bryer. I just knew it! Ten more points to Tigrior!" The class clapped, making a grin appear on Hailey's reformed face. Professor Mass repaired her clothes, and she put them on after transforming back with her back to the class.

She just glided through the kids, who patted her on the back, making her laugh a bit. When she got back to Britney, all that was on her face was shock mixed with lust. "That was the single most hottest thing I've ever seen." Britney stated. Hailey just giggled a bit, and watched the rest of the class as they took turns transforming. The majority of them were able to, but some weren't. One of which was Michael, who tried to turn into a wolf, but only got giant animal-like feet and hands, with a slight snout.

"It's okay Mr. Burns! You don't need to achieve a full transformation today, but you must practice hard, since in a few weeks I'll be having this as a practical quiz." Professor Mass turned towards the students and bowed to them. "Thank you all for proving to me that I've been doing a good job as a teacher here. Free chocolate for everyone!" He waved his wand and a cloud formed above them. A crack of thunder sounded, before chocolate bars fell from it. Hailey, being the chocolate lover she was, put a ton of them into her bewitched pocket.

She was able to put over fifty in there before the cloud disappeared. "That is all for today students. Please, for homework, read the first two chapters of your new spell books and practice the spells on there. Don't worry, they aren't to do with your own body, just a few toothpicks will do. Unless…" He turned his attention to Hailey, Britney and Valarie, and grinned a bit. "You want to try something a bit more advanced, then by all means, read ahead. Have a good day! Remember, you have an hour until your next class." He waved them off, and began bringing the tables and chairs back out of thin air.

As all the kids bustled out of the room, Michael caught up with them. "Nice class eh?" he asked, as they entered the main room. Britney and Hailey broke away from the group, and headed towards the front doors, whilst Michael and Valarie went towards the lunch hall for some food. "Are you okay?" Britney asked. She saw the blank stare that her friend had been giving, which unnerved her a bit. Deep inside Hailey's brain, she could see something. She didn't know if it was the Tigrior blood in her veins, or some other type of intuition.

They stepped outside onto the sunlit lawn, and sat down on a stone bench. Images were flashing across Hailey's mind, so fast that she could barely make them out. She could hear and feel herself breathing heavy, running through at thick forest. She knew it was night time, since the moon above her was shining down brightly. But this vision she had, everything was lit up like night vision, only it was red. Her teeth began to ache a bit, and her head was pounding. _There's no way the body reacts this fast to the curse_. She thought.

Her canine teeth were beginning to grow a bit, but instantly shrank back down. "Are you okay?" Britney asked again. As fast as the pain and visions came, they trickled away like a stream. She opened her eyes, realizing where she was. Everything around her was in a normal human's vision, and she was no longer in a forest. When she turned her attention back to her friend, Britney jumped a bit. "What is it?" Hailey asked. Britney slid a hand across her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Your irises were all red, like bright red. They're not now anyway… They seem to be going back to orange, but that was so weird."

Seeing as though she and Britney were so close, Hailey decided to tell her everything. Though her every thought made her feel like Britney would run, she didn't. She actually pulled Hailey into a deep hug. "You're very brave for telling me this, but maybe we should try to find a cure? I know that if you get to it fast enough, you can cure lycanthropy, but I'm not so sure about monthly vampirism." As they sat there for a bit, Hailey allowed the sound of the fountain down the lawn to soothe her a bit. She couldn't get her mind off of Ferdin who infected her in the first place. _And he had the audacity to show up in this school!_

She just shook her head a bit, and let Britney hold her like a child. "It's going to be alright Hail. We'll figure something out; we always do." That was the truth, and it was enough to bring a sort of inner peace within Hailey. Moments later, she dozed off, in her loving friend's arms.


End file.
